Tired 1shoot
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: kejenuhan yang dirasakan oleh 3 saudara, hanya bisa mereka pendam tanpa bisa mereka ungkapkan pada orang tua mereka yang hanya menginginkan ke-3 anaknya selalu mendapat prestasi terbaik. Apakah yang dilakukan orang tuanya akan berdampak buruk pada anak mereka? Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk Genre : Brother, Family


"Tired" 1shoot

Ff ini terbersit waktu lagi cuci piring. Semoga ff ini bisa membuat kita mengerti bahwa tidak semua anak itu kecerdasannya sama.

Genre : Family, Brother  
Cast :  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Leeteuk  
Hyorin  
Lee Donghae  
Choi Siwon

Seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia 2 tahun , duduk tenang dan fokus menatap seorang wanita yang usianya kira-kira 30 tahun sedang menunjukkan padanya beberapa warna agar dirinya dapat mengenal warna dengan baik sesuai harapan kedua orang tuanya. Anak kecil itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan sang guru privat padanya walau cara bicaranya masih belum jelas.  
Disaat dirinya tampak mendengarkan kata-kata sang guru padanya, disampingnya duduk kedua orang tuanya untuk mengawasi dirinya agar tidak bermain-main saat belajar dan harus fokus mendengarkan.  
Mereka tidak menyadari apakah sikap yang mereka lakukan pada sang anak adalah benar atau tidak, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari dampak yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Bagi mereka, anak-anaknya harus cerdas dan memiliki peringkat terbaik di Sekolahnya kelak seperti anak 1&2\. Mereka menganggap kemampuan anak-anaknya semua sama.  
Tahun pun berganti. Anak kecil yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun itu kini berusia 5 tahun. Meski usianya sudah 5 tahun, namun Les yang sering dilakukannya terus bertambah. Setiap pulang dari TK, terkadang ayah atau ibunya yang mengantar ke tempat Les dan menunggunya hingga selesai, lalu mengantarnya lagi ke tempat Les lainnya.  
Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya pada Kyuhyun apakah dirinya lelah atau tidak. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga tidak berani mengeluh, karena dirinya tahu, jika ia mengeluh yang terjadi hanyalah kemarahan kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjadi anak penurut tanpa bisa mengemukakan pendapatnya.  
"Kyu, hari ini Les baca, tulis dan berhitung sudah selesai. Sekarang eomma akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sempoa, ingat pesan eomma! kamu harus fokus dan tidak boleh main-main! kau mengerti?!"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun menurut.  
Begitulah yang terjadi terus menerus, setiap pulang Sekolah baik ayah atau pun ibunya akan mengantar dirinya untuk Les Baca Tulis, Berhitung, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Jepang, Les Sempoa, Les Mewarnai, Les Piano, Biola juga Les Vokal, dan setiap pulang ke rumah selalu malam.

Setiap malam, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Terkadang dirinya tidur dikamar Donghae atau Siwon jika merasa jenuh. Seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini.  
"Hyung…" panggilnya pada Donghae yang terlihat mengerjakan tugas Sekolahnya.  
"Ne?" sahut Donghae dan menoleh padanya.  
"Mm…tidak apa-apa hyung" sahut Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.  
"Kenapa Kyu?" tanyanya.  
"Hehehe, aku cuma ngantuk hyung" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Ya sudah, tidurlah. Besok hari minggu, kau harus bangun pagi-pagi karena besok kamu ada Les renang dan Sepak Bola kan?" Donghae mengingatkan dirinya.  
"Ne" sahutnya lesu, kemudian Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Donghae dan membalikkan badannya kearah jendela. Matanya yang sayu tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.  
"Sebenarnya aku lelah hyung….aku sangat lelah…aku ingin punya teman dan bermain dengan mereka" batin Kyuhyun.

***  
Waktu terus berganti. Setelah masuk Sekolah Dasar, Kyuhyun menunjukkan prestasi yang membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dari kelas 1- 3. Kyuhyun mampu mengerjakan semua soal pelajaran dengan mudah, hingga di tahun ke-4 semester 1, ada satu kejadian yang membuat Kyuhyun jenuh hingga membuat nilai-nilainya merosot, yaitu saat ujian dadakan, nilainya hanya mendapat 85, sedangkan teman sekelasnya ada yang mendapat nilai 100. Kyuhyun takut untuk membawa pulang, hingga dirinya mengubur nilai tersebut di Taman belakang Sekolahnya.  
"Mianhe appa, eomma…Kyu tidak bisa mendapat nilai 100" gumamnya pelan.  
Setelah menguburkan nilai tersebut, Kyuhyun beranjak dan meninggalkan Taman belakang Sekolah. Ia melangkah lunglai sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan sesekali menghela nafas beratnya. Dipikirannya hanya terngiang-ngiang setiap dikte dari kedua orang tuanya "Ingat Kyu! kau harus selalu menjadi nomor 1 di Sekolah" atau "Kau tidak boleh kalah dari teman-temanmu di Sekolah, kau anak appa! Kau pasti bisa melebihi mereka!"  
Beban itu terasa berat dipikulnya, belum lagi setiap pulang Sekolah, ia harus menuju ke tempat Les seperti biasanya, meskipun sudah tidak ditemani ayah atau ibunya, tetapi mereka selalu menghubungi guru Les untuk menanyakan apakah anaknya benar ada di tempat Les atau bolos.  
Kyuhyun meninggalkan area Sekolah dengan menggunakan Mobil dimana sang sopir pribadi selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya di Sekolah. Setiap pulang Sekolah dan perjalanan menuju tempat Les, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum setiap melihat beberapa siswa seumuran dirinya asik bermain-main dan tertawa lepas sambil jalan bersama.  
"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?" itulah yang selalu ada dibenak Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun termenung tanpa dirinya sadar bahwa ia belum makan siang. Sang sopir sering kali memandang lirih majikannya yang terlihat tertekan. Tapi ia hanyalah seorang sopir yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
"Apa tuan muda sudah makan?" tanyanya  
"…" Kyuhyun diam dan melamun.  
"Tuan muda" panggilnya sambil fokus menyetir.  
"…" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menyahutnya.  
"Ada apa dengan tuan muda?" batinnya.

Siwon yang duduk dibangku SMP kelas 3, dirinya terlihat fokus mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ia sibuk menulis jawaban di buku tulisnya. Dua orang sahabat Siwon terkadang kasihan padanya. Meski Siwon selalu ranking 1 di Sekolahnya, tapi Siwon harus berusaha mempertahankannya demi harapan kedua orang tuanya.  
Mereka mendekati Siwon dengan membawa bekal makanan mereka, karena mereka tahu jika Siwon sudah fokus, dirinya akan lupa makan. Mereka duduk dikursi depan Siwon, lalu meletakkan kotak bekal itu dimeja makannya. Siwon terkejut, lalu menatap mereka.  
"Ayo kita makan bersama" ajak salah satu temannya yang bernama Kibum  
"Aku belum lapar, tugasku masih banyak" tolaknya  
"Siwon! tugas-tugas ini bukankah untuk minggu depan?, kenapa kau kerjakan sekarang?" tanya temannya yang lain bernama Hangeng.  
"Aku tahu!, tapi…aku tidak punya waktu jika harus mengerjakannya di rumah" sahut Siwon.  
Dengan sigap, Hangeng mengambil buku-buku itu dari Siwon, lalu menutupnya.  
"Hangeng!"  
"Ini waktunya istirahat!, kita makan dulu" ajaknya tegas  
"Hangeng benar Siwon, jika kau sakit. Kau tidak akan bisa Sekolah" tambah Kibum.  
"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa" sahutnya terdengar sedikit kesal, tapi menurut Siwon apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya adalah benar.

Drap…drap…drap…  
Terdengar langkah kaki seorang siswa laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat dekat Donghae. Ia berlari untuk menemui Donghae di Lapangan Basket.  
"Donghae~ah!" panggilnya.  
Donghae yang kala itu sedang latihan mendrable bola, dirinya menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan memandang sahabat yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.  
"Ada apa Hyuk?"  
"Aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu Donghae" pujinya sambil memeluknya.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya ,lalu memukul lengan Donghae pelan "Kau pasti pura-pura tidak tahukan?"  
"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu barusan, Hyuk"  
"Ish! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"  
"Nde, aku tidak tahu"  
"Barusan aku tadi mendengar Gura sonsaengnim mengajukan namamu sebagai kandidat utama untuk Olimpiade Sains bulan Februari nanti"  
"Mwo?, kenapa bisa aku?"  
"Ish! ya pastilah namamu yang diutamakan. Kau itu siswa tercerdas 1 Sekolah!"  
"Ah…nde, aku lupa bahwa aku selalu juara 1 di Sekolah" sahutnya terdengar lesu saat menyebut dirinya.  
"Juara 1 ?, haha…! Aku merasa diriku hanyalah seorang yang paling bodoh di Sekolah ini. Karena aku hanyalah seorang budak yang harus selalu menurut tanpa aku bisa mengutarakannya" batin Donghae.

Setelah Les dibeberapa tempat, jadwal Les terakhir untuk hari ini adalah Les Bahasa Jepang. Karena diadakan ujian dadakan, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tertekan hingga keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan mual. Kyuhyun menggigit jari telunjuknya karena cemas.  
Ketika sang guru meletakkan lembar ujian di atas mejanya, rasa mual diperutnya tak tertahankan lagi. Kyuhyun beranjak ,kemudian bergegas pergi ke Toilet. Setibanya di Toilet, Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran, bahkan kakinya tampak lemas untuk berdiri.  
"Aku harus bisa! aku tidak boleh gagal lagi! aku harus juara 1 " gumamnya.  
Dengan langkah lunglai, ia kembali menuju ruangan kelasnya.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" cemas gurunya.  
"Nde" sahutnya lemah, lalu Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya.  
"Nah anak-anak, karena semua siswa sudah hadir semua, maka ujian bisa kita mulai sekarang. Batas waktu ujiannya ini sekitar 60 menit. Selamat mengerjakan" ucapnya pada siswa-siswanya.  
Kyuhyun menatap lekat soal-soal itu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya karena ia bingung saat semua huruf disoal itu melompat kesana kemari. Dirinya semakin cemas hingga Kyuhyun kembali menggigit jarinya bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa jari telunjuknya sampai berdarah.  
Sang guru Les menghampiri Kyuhyun, karena dirinya melihat hari ini Kyuhyun tampak berbeda. "Aigoo, Kyu kenapa jarimu bisa berdarah seperti ini?" tanyanya ,lalu mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya untuk mengikatnya dijari telunjuk Kyuhyun.  
"Saengnim…aku…a…aku…tidak bisa mengerjakannya" sahutnya terdengar ketakutan.  
"Kenapa Kyu?, apa kau sakit? atau kau sedang banyak pikiran?"  
"Se…semua…huruf di soal ini…a..aku …tidak bisa membacanya" guru itu terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Bagaimana bisa?, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca soalnya?, padahal dia adalah siswa tercerdas di kelas ini" batinnya.  
"Kyu, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya hari ini. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok. Sebaiknya hari ini kau pulang saja dan beristirahat di rumah" sarannya.  
"Tidak! Kyu tidak bisa pulang kalau belum selesai Les"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Nanti appa dan eomma akan marah"  
"Nanti sangnim akan bilang kalau kau sedang sakit"  
"Jangan saengnim!, Kyu tidak mau dimarahi appa dan eomma. Kyu mohon jangan bilang kalau Kyu sakit" mohonnnya.  
"Baiklah, hari ini kau istirahat saja di UKS. Kalau waktu Les nya sudah selesai, saengnim akan membangunkanmu"  
"Ne, tapi saengnim harus janji jangan telepon appa dan eomma" takutnya  
"Ne, sangnim janji" sahutnya.  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di UKS"  
"Mm" angguk Kyuhyun mengikuti sarannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 , setelah ujian berakhir. Guru itu menemui Kyuhyun di UKS. Guru itu berpikir Kyuhyun tidur, tapi ketika ia masuk ke UKS. Ia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berbicara sendirian.  
"Kyuhyun" panggilnya.  
"Kata mereka aku pintar, aku harus juara. Aku takut kalau mereka marah."  
"Kyuhyun" panggilnya lagi tapi Kyuhyun seolah-olah asik bicara sendiri.  
Guru itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu memegang pundaknya hingga membuat Kyuhyun sontak terkejut.  
"Saengnim"  
"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"  
"Ah…tidak ada. Apakah sekarang sudah waktunya pulang?" tanyanya  
"Nde, Kyu. Sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari ini, kau tidak usah Les dulu."  
"Kenapa?, tapi…kalau aku tidak Les, eomma dan appa akan marah" takutnya.  
"Kemungkinan dalam beberapa hari ini, Saengnim akan pergi ke Jepang untuk Diklat. Jadi saengnim tidak bisa mengajar" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Tapi kalau Kyu yang bilang ke eomma, pasti eomma tidak akan percaya"  
"Saengnim yang akan bicara pada orang tuamu" sahutnya.  
"Ne"  
"Sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang dan istirahat. Jika kau merasa tubuhmu sakit, sebaiknya periksa ke Dokter" ia merasa cemas dengan kondisi siswanya, karena ia dapat melihat dari mata Kyuhyun, bahwa dirinya terlihat sangat tertekan dan lelah. Maka dari itu ia berbohong untuk melakukan Diklat di Jepang.

Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari Les tambahan, dirinya menemui Donghae di kamarnya. Donghae merasa kasihan pada adiknya yang tampak lelah. Siwon melemparkan tasnya ke ranjang Donghae, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini Wonnie?" tanya Donghae yang memegang buku pelajaran.  
"Hyung…"  
"Ne?" Donghae meletakkan buku pelajarannya karena ia tahu jika Siwon ke kamarnya, Siwon pasti ingin berkeluh kesah padanya.  
"Ada apa Wonnie?, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menghampiri Siwon ,lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.  
"Sampai kapan kita diperlakukan seperti robot?"  
"Wonnie, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?, jika kita menentang, appa dan eomma pasti akan marah"  
"Aku tahu hyung. Tapi otakku rasanya ingin pecah jika harus terus menerus belajar dan belajar. Kapan kita diberi kesempatan untuk menentukan kebebasan kita sendiri hyung?"  
"Entahlah Wonnie"  
"Aku takut jika salah satu diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan tekanan seperti ini" ucap Siwon yang beranjak dan duduk.  
"Nde, Wonnie…aku mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun bisa tahan jika seperti ini terus?"  
"Apa yang hyung katakan barusan sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Kasihan Kyuhyun dia masih kecil. Waktu bermainnya terkuras untuk belajar"  
"Apa Kyuhyun belum pulang?"  
"Belum hyung" sahutnya diikuti dengan helaan nafasnya yang berat.  
"Apa eomma dan appa ada diruang tamu?"  
"Nde, seperti biasa. Kalau anak-anaknya pulang selalu menunggu disana dan mendapat ceramah harian" sindir Siwon mengenai kedua orang tuanya.  
"Hust..jika appa dan eomma dengar, kita akan kena marah"  
"Iya iya aku tahu. Aku ke kamar dulu hyung, aku mau tidur"  
"Ne, tidurlah. Hyung mau menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, setelah Kyuhyun tidur baru hyung akan tidur"  
"Ne hyung" sahut Siwon.

***  
Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah tertidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Setibanya dirumah, sang sopir tidak berani membangunkan majikan kecilnya. Ia bergegas masuk ke rumah untuk menemui majikannya.  
" Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie seraya beranjak dari sofa berwarna Hitam  
"Mian tuan, saya tidak berani membangunkan tuan muda Kyuhyun, karena tuan muda tertidur pulas sekali"  
"Ya sudah, biar aku yang akan membangunkannya" sahut Teukie  
"Ne tuan"  
"Pasti Kyuhyun kelelahan" ucap Hyorin yang mengikuti Teukie ke luar rumah untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun di Mobil.  
"Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil lagi!, masa hanya segitu saja sudah lelah" sahut Teukie  
"Semoga saja lama kelamaan Kyuhyun akan terbiasa disiplin dengan semua tugasnya, agar saat dewasa nanti dirinya sudah matang untuk bekerja di Perusahaan dan tidak malas-malasan" sahut Hyorin.  
"Itulah yang membuatku selalu berharap agar ke-3 anak kita mampu mengemban tugas di Perusahaan saat aku tidak bisa lagi bekerja"  
"Ne yeoboe"  
Setibanya di depan Mobil, Teukie membuka pintu Mobil lalu membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.  
"Kyuhyun~ah…ayo bangun" ucap Teukie sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terbangun.  
Dengan setengah sadar, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Saat pandangannya sudah cukup jelas, Kyuhyun bergegas bangun ketika menatap kedua orang tuanya yang membangunkannya.  
"N…ne…appa" sahutnya dan beranjak sambil menenteng tasnya, kemudian ke luar dari Mobil.  
"Bagaimana nilaimu hari ini,Kyu?" tanya Teukie sambil merangkul pundaknya sembari berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Hari ini tidak ada ujian di Sekolah dan ditempat Les appa" sahutnya berbohong.  
"Oh…, apa kau ada tugas dari Sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Tidak ada appa"  
"Kalau begitu setelah mandi, kau harus belajar untuk pelajaran besok di Sekolah, setelah itu jangan lupa untuk cuci kaki dan tangan sebelum tidur" diktenya  
"Ne appa" sahutnya.

Donghae menunggu adik terkecilnya di dalam kamarnya, setelah merapikan buku-buku pelajaran Kyuhyun, Donghae duduk diatas kasur dan ia memegang sesuatu ditangannya.  
Ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dengan menundukkan wajahnya, Donghae memanggilnya "Kyuhyun~ah"  
Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dirinya mendongak dan menatap Donghae.  
"Hyung"  
"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanyanya cemas.  
"…"Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menjawab dengan senyumannya.  
"Duduk sini dekat hyung" ajaknya  
Kyuhyun yang penurut segera duduk didekat Donghae, "Ini untukmu" Donghae menyerahkan sebuah hadiah padanya.  
"Apa ini hyung?"  
"Bukalah" pinta Donghae.  
Melalui jari jemarinya yang panjang, ia membuka sebuah kotak bergambar Tazmania. Setelah membukanya Kyuhyun tampak terharu dengan pemberiannya.  
"Gumawo hyung"  
Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengambil Jam tangan pemberiannya, kemudian memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Jam nya bagus hyung"  
"Kau senang?"  
"Mm" angguk Kyuhyun.  
Donghae bahagia ketika melihat adik terkecilnya tersenyum, ia menggacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut ,"Hyung sayang padamu, Kyu."  
"Aku juga sayang padamu hyung, dan Siwon hyung" sahutnya.  
"Kau jangan sampai sakit ya, dulu waktu hyung dan Siwon seumuran dirimu, kami juga lelah setiap pulang Les. Tapi lama kelamaan juga akan terbiasa"  
"Ne hyung"  
"Hyung tahu, kau pasti merasa lelah setiap harinya. Tapi kau jangan pernah menyerah, teruslah belajar untuk kebaikanmu"  
"Hyung…"  
"Ne?"  
"Sampai kapan aku harus belajar?, apa aku boleh istirahat?" tanyanya.  
Saat Donghae ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, jawaban itu terlontar oleh ayah mereka yang berkunjung ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawakan segelas susu hangat untuknya, saat mendengar perbincangan mereka.  
"Kau bisa istirahat, jika kau sudah lulus kuliah saat dewasa nanti" ucap Teukie dan berjalan menghampirinya , lalu menyodorkan segelas susu itu padanya.  
"…" Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika ada ayah mereka.  
"Habiskan susunya, setelah itu mandi, jangan lupa gosok gigi juga cuci kaki dan tanganmu"  
"Ne appa"  
"Donghae! Kenapa kau masih belum tidur?, apa kau sudah selesai belajar?"  
"Sudah appa. Aku hanya ingin memberi Kyuhyun hadiah"  
"Baguslah, kalau kau sudah selesai belajar. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, jangan sampai kau tidur larut malam. Appa tidak ingin melihat jika kau sampai telat ke Sekolah, dan dapat teguran dari pihak Sekolah" tegasnya  
"Ne appa" sahut Donghae, kemudian beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamarnya.  
Sedangkan Teukie masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Teukie duduk di atas kasur sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Teukie memandangi mengeluarkan buku-buku Kyuhyun dari dalam tasnya, lalu ia mengecek jadwal pelajaran Kyuhyun untuk esok harinya. Ketika Teukie memperhatikan dengan seksama jadwal-jadwalnya. Teukie terkejut ketika ponselnya berbunyi, saat menatap nama yang tertera, Teukie segera menjawabnya.  
"Ne saengnim, ada apa? tanyanya  
"Mian jika saya mengganggu, ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda"  
"Hal apa?, apakah Kyuhyun berbuat ulah di tempat Les?"  
"Oh tidak ada, Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang baik dan rajin."  
"Baguslah kalau begitu"  
"Begini….sebenarnya, saya ingin untuk sementara ini Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan Lesnya dulu"  
"Loh! Kenapa?!"  
"Karena saya perhatikan, tampaknya Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memiliki tekanan hingga membuatnya tidak fokus belajar dan tidak mengikuti ujian hari ini"  
"Jadi Kyuhyun tidak ikut ujian?!"  
"Nde, Kyuhyun sepertinya kelelahan, dan saya khawatir jika dipaksakan Kyuhyun akan mengalami depresi"  
"Huh!, Anda pikir! Anda adalah lebih tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun?!, Mian! saya adalah appanya!, dan saya yang lebih tahu bagimana anak saya yang sebenarnya!" sahut Teukie meninggikan suaranya, bahkan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Guru Bahasa Jepang tersebut, Teukie memutuskan pembicaraannya begitu saja.  
Teukie terlihat marah, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, dan nafasnya tampak turun naik karena menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama Tazmanianya, ia ke luar dan melangkah menghampiri Teukie.  
"Aku sudah selesai appa" ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.  
Teukie beranjak, lalu tiba-tiba saja menjewer telinganya hingga Kyuhyun kesakitan.  
"A…a…appa…sakit…" rintihnya.  
"Appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbohong!, lalu kenapa kau berbohong bahwa hari ini tidak ada ujian?!" bentaknya.  
"Mi…mianhe…appa…" sesalnya.  
"Jika kau mengulangi perbuatanmu untuk tidak mengikuti peraturan dan ujian dengan baik! Appa tidak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai anak!"  
"N…ne…a…appa…Kyu janji…akan…mengikuti ujian dengan baik"  
"Kau sudah janji pada appa!,jika appa mendengar lagi bahwa kau tidak mengikuti ujianmu baik di Sekolah atau di tempat Les, appa akan mengirimmu ke asrama!"  
"Ne appa, Kyu janji" sahutnya sambil menahan sakit karena jeweran Teukie di telinganya.  
Setelah mendengar janji Kyuhyun padanya, Teukie melepaskan jewerannya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk besok, lalu ia berbalik dan menyerahkan buku-buku itu padanya.  
"Sekarang kau belajar, appa akan menunggumu selesai membaca buku-buku itu" perintahnya  
"Ne appa" sahut Kyuhyun menurut padanya.

Siwon dan Donghae yang mendengar Kyuhyun dimarahi oleh Teukie, mereka berdua hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena mereka takut untuk melawan kedua orang tuanya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, mianhe, hyung tidak bisa membelamu" sesal Siwon yang bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya.  
Sedangkan Donghae yang berada di kamarnya, dirinya meneteskan air mata sambil memandang kearah buku pelajaran yang tidak dibacanya. Ia tahu Teukie begitu keras pada anak-anaknya dalam hal pendidikan demi kebaikan anak-anaknya saat dewasa kelak, hanya saja, Donghae berpikir tekanan yang mereka berikan pada Kyuhyun cukup keras. Donghae tahu, bahwa kemampuan Kyuhyun tidak sama seperti dirinya juga Siwon yang bisa bertahan menghadapi tekanan dari kedua orang tuanya. Donghae takut, jika Kyuhyun tidak akan kuat menjalaninya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Donghae?, membelanya?, tidak!, jika hal itu ia lakukan, Teukie dan Hyorin akan mengirimnya ke Luar Negeri dan tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai anak. Selama ini Donghae dan Siwon bertahan, karena mereka menghormati kedua orang tuanya.

Meskipun matanya terlihat mengantuk, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya demi membaca buku-buku pelajaran untuk jadwal besok. Teukie duduk di kursi dan mengawasinya sambil ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih dan ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.  
"Kyu! mulai besok! Appa akan mencarikan Kursus Les Bahasa Jepang yang lebih bagus dari tempat Lesmu yang sekarang, dan ingat! apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh membolos dan kau harus mengikuti ujian tanpa alasan apapun juga!" tegasnya.  
"Ne appa" sahutnya terdengar lesu.  
"Kenapa aku harus pindah Les?, apakah…selama hidupku, aku harus terus belajar?, tidak bisakah, aku istirahat dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan itu?" batinnya dan menahan air mata sambil membaca bukunya.

Pukul menunjukkan pukul 23.30, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan belajarnya.  
"Aku sudah selesai appa" ucapnya  
"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Agar besok tidak kesiangan" sahut Teukie, lalu mengambil buku-buku pelajaran milik Kyuhyun, kemudian. Ia meletakkan buku-buku tersebut disisi tas Kyuhyun.

Teukie mnyelimuti Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun, dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah Teukie pergi, Kyuhyun masih belum tertidur, Meski ia memejamkan matanya, tapi air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Kyuhyun terbayang-bayang wajah Teukie dan Hyorin yang memarahi dirinya, jika nilainya jatuh meskipun hanya beda 1 angka, ia juga teringat akan wajah-wajah teman Sekolahnya yang tidak memiliki tekanan seperti dirinya, bahkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali bermain seperti mereka, melakukan Hoby yang disukainya. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi belaka. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya membatasi pergaulannya di Sekolah.  
Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan pintu kamarnya dibuka. Kyuhyun segera berbalik menghadap jendela kamar, dan berlagak seolah-olah dirinya tertidur. Orang tersebut sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar Kyuhyun, dirinya hanya ditemani oleh sinar lampu dari luar kamar yang sengaja tidak ia tutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.  
Dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang lembut mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Kyu, hyung tahu bahwa kau lelah. Tapi hyung yakin, kamu pasti bisa!, jangan menyerah Kyu! kau adalah dongsaeng kami yang paling hebat. Meski appa dan eomma selalu memberikan tekanan padamu, tapi kau masih memilikiku juga Donghae hyung."  
"Hyung tahu, saat ini kau belum tidur. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah" ucapnya.  
Mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu ia beranjak dan memeluk Siwon. Ia menangis sesenggukkan dipelukannya.  
"Menangislah, Kyu" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.  
"Hyung" tangisnya.  
" Hyung akan menemanimu, hingga kau puas untuk menangis"  
"Aku ingin bermain" pintanya terdengar pelan.  
"…" Siwon hanya diam dan dirinya juga ikut menangis, karena diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak memiliki teman, karena Kyuhyun sangat tertutup dan takut pada kedua orang tuanya.  
"Aku ingin punya teman, hyung" ucapnya lagi sesenggukkan.  
"Di Sekolah, juga ditempat Les, tidak ada yang mau berteman dan mengajakku bermain. Mereka bilang, aku terlalu pintar dan aku bukan teman yang pantas untuk mereka"  
"Mereka juga bilang, appa dan eomma selalu memarahi mereka, jika mengajakku bermain."  
"Hyung…kenapa appa dan eomma hanya menyuruhku untuk belajar?, kenapa aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bermain?"  
Siwon tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dadanya terasa sesak saat Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah padanya.  
"Apa dulu hyung juga sepertiku?" tanyanya.  
"Nde, apa yang kau alami saat ini, hyung dan Donghae hyung pernah merasakannya" sahutnya.  
Pelukan Kyuhyun merenggang karena dirinya ternyata terlelap dipelukan Siwon. Ia menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya tertidur, dirinya pun merebahkan Kyuhyun, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya.  
" Kyu…hyung sangat menyayangimu. Meski tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu, hyung dan Donghae hyung yang akan menemanimu bermain. Kau masih memiliki kami, Kyu. Hyung mohon…tolong jangan sakit. Kau harus semangat! ,jangan pernah menyerah!, hyung yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini" ucapnya pelan.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah tidak Les ditempatnya yang dulu, sesuai dengan perkataan Teukie, bahwa ia harus berganti tempat Les. Teukie membayar Guru Les tersebut dengan bayaran mahal. Kyuhyun semakin tertekan, karena Guru yang ada saat ini, tidak memahami dirinya. Bukan hanya banyaknya tigas dari Sekolah, Kyuhyun juga harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Guru Lesnya.  
Teukie dan Hyorin berpikir apa yang dilakukan mereka baik untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa tekanan yang mereka berikan membuat Kyuhyun sering kali berbicara seorang diri jika ia hanya sendirian. Kyuhyun juga sering kali merasa pusing jika selesai belajar, tapi dirinya enggan bicara, karena menurutnya kedua orang tuanya pasti tidak akan mau tahu.  
Hari berganti hari, setiap ujian yang dilakukan baik di Sekolah atau tempat Les, kini semua nilai dari tiap mata pelajaran jadi menurun. Bahkan saat pembagian Raport. Ketika Hyorin menerima Raport dari Wali Kelas Kyuhyun. Hyorin sangat terkejut ketika melihat semua nilainya menjadi turun, dari nilai 100 menjadi 70 atau 60, bahkan ada mata pelajaran yang nilainya 20. Hal ini membuat Hyorin geram. Hingga saat berada di dalam Mobil, Hyorin memarahinya bahkan memukul kedua telapak tangannya dengan penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.  
"Dasar Bodoh!, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?!, apa kau hanya tidur saat pelajaran dimulai?!, atau kau hanya bermain-main saja! Huh!" bentaknya sambil memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.  
"Mianhe eomma…Kyu janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" takutnya.  
Hyorin merogoh paksa dari Tas Ransel milik Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan penggaris, "Mana tanganmu!"  
Dengan takut, Kyuhyun menyodorkan kedua tangannya, tanpa basa basi, Hyorin memukulkan penggaris tersebut ke telapak tangannya.  
"Ampun eomma" tangisnya menahan rasa sakit.  
"Kali ini kau sudah membuat eomma malu!, kau bukan hanya selisih sedikit dengan sainganmu di Kelas! tapi nilaimu sangat merosot! mau ditaruh dimana muka eomma dan appamu?! Huh!"  
"Ampun eomma, Kyu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kyu janji…tolong jangan pukul Kyu, eomma" pintanya dan masih menangis.  
Sopir yang fokus ke jalan, merasa kasihan pada majikan kecilnya yang memohon meminta ampun pada ibunya.  
"Kali ini eomma percaya padamu! ,jika kau sampai melanggar janjimu!, eomma dan appa akan mengirimmu ke Sekolah yang memiliki Asrama! hingga kau benar-benar belajar menjadi siswa yang berprestasi! baru kau boleh kembali ke rumah!"  
"Jangan eomma, Kyu tidak mau pergi dari rumah. Kyu janji akan belajar lebih giat lagi"  
Mendengar janji Kyuhyun padanya, Hyorin berhenti memukul telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan penggaris.  
"Baik!, eomma pegang janjimu!" sahut Hyorin tegas padanya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan menahan rasa sakit di telapak tangannya yang tampak merah akibat Hyorin memukulnya dengan penggaris. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara Hyorin juga Kyuhyun.

Setibanya di rumah, Hyorin masuk lebih dulu, kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakangnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Hyorin masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi dekat meja belajar. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di atasnya.

Ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang merah, air matanya kembali mengalir karena Kyuhyun bukan merasakan sakit pada telapak tangannya, melainkan hatinya yang sakit karena Hyorin yang marah padanya.  
"Aku bodoh ya?" ia berbicara sendiri dan seolah-olah ada teman bicara di depannya.  
"Apa aku salah, jika nilaiku jelek?"  
"Kamu benar, mungkin aku lelah, hingga aku tidak konsentrasi"  
"Kenapa kamu mau berteman denganku?"  
"Jadi kamu juga kesepian sepertiku?"  
"Aku tidak bisa bermain, jika aku tidak belajar, appa dan eomma pasti akan marah padaku"  
"Aku tidak bisa, mian"  
"Kamu jangan marah, kalau kamu marah…kamu sama saja seperti appa dan eommaku" Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sering bicara sendirian, ia berpikir bahwa ada yang selalu menemaninya.  
"Tuan muda, Anda bicara dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun terhenyak saat seorang pelayan masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa obat oles untuk luka di telapak tangannya.  
"Ah…tidak ada " sahutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tadi saya mendengar Anda bicara dengan seseorang"  
"Tidak ada, ajussi jangan bilang-bilang sama appa dan eomma ya" pintanya  
" Tapi Anda bicara dengan siapa?"  
"Aku…." Kyuhyun menoleh sekelilingnya dan dirinya terlihat linglung. Sang pelayan menatapnya lirih, dan matanya berkaca-kaca melihat majikan kecilnya tampak bukan seperti dirinya lagi.  
"Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa ajussi" sahutnya dan dirinya masih terlihat bingung sendiri.  
"Tuan muda, sini biar saya oleskan obat ini di tangan tuan muda yang sakit" ucapnya dan duduk disamping kanan Kyuhyun.  
Dirinya meletakkan obat di atas pangkuannya, lalu ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Saat pelayan mengolesinya obat, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tatapannya kosong ketika memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang diolesi obat.  
"Tuan dan nyonya memang sangat keras pada Anda. Tapi saya yakin, mereka sayang pada Anda juga tuan muda Siwon dan Donghae"  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam dalam tatapan kosongnya.  
"Tuan muda adalah anak yang cerdas. Mungkin saat ini, tuan muda sedang lelah saja, hingga tidak konsentrasi belajar. Mm…bagaimana jika saya membuatkan Anda Pancake dan Jus Jeruk?" tawarnya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, seolah-olah pikirannya sedang berada sangat jauh sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pelayan padanya.  
"Tuan muda" panggilnya yang khawatir melihatnya terdiam.  
"Tuan muda Kyuhyun!" panggilnya lagi dan menyentuh tangannya hingga Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ah…tadi ajussi bilang apa?" tanyanya bingung.  
"Ehm…tidak apa-apa tuan muda. Saya akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan tuan muda" sahutnya dan memandang lirih pada majikan kecilnya.

Siwon yang terlihat letih setelah latihan Basket, ia tidak fokus pada pelajaran tambahan yang diikutinya di Sekolah. Siwon terlihat uring-uringan dan hanya menggambar sosok guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Sesekali Siwon tampak menghela nafas beratnya. Hangeng juga Kibum yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Siwon, menatapnya kasihan.  
Hangeng menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas, lalu meremasnya dan melemparnya kearah Siwon. Ia terkejut saat Hangeng melemparkan kertas padanya, sambil menatap heran Hangeng, ia pun membuka dan membaca apa yang dituliskan Hangeng padanya.  
"Kamu kenapa?, apa kamu bosan?"  
Kemudian Siwon menulis sesuatu balasan, dan melemparkan kembali pada Hangeng, lalu Hangeng pun membacanya.  
"Iya, aku bosan….sangat bosan…aku lelah Hangeng" keluhnya.  
Hangeng merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu, ia berpikir sebuah cara agar Siwon bisa beristirahat menghilangkan kebosanannya pada pelajaran untuk sejenak.  
"Saengnim! " panggil Hangeng  
"Ada apa Hangeng?" tanyanya.  
"Siwon sakit kepala, bisakah Siwon pulang lebih cepat Saengnim?" ucapnya berbohong, hingga membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya saat menatap Hangeng.  
"Apa benar yang dikatakan Hangeng, Siwon?!" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Ah…benar saengnim…kepala saya sakit" sahutnya yang terpaksa berbohong.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu boleh pulang sekarang. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat" saran gurunya  
"Gumawo saengnim" ucapnya.  
Hangeng dan Kibum terlihat senang melihat Siwon yang diijinkan pulang lebih cepat oleh guru mereka. Saat Siwon mengepaki buku-bukunya, dan berencana pulang. Siwon berterima kasih pada Hangeng.  
'Gumawo Hangeng~ah"  
"Gwencanayo" sahutnya tersenyum, kemudian Siwon pulang lebih dulu dari mereka.  
Siwon menghela nafas leganya, dan ia berencana untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri kota Seoul yang ramai akan aktifitas orang-orang yang bekerja atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dirinya berbohong pada gurunya.  
Siwon berhenti disalah satu Cafe Es Krim, ia yang masih mengenakan seragam Sekolah, duduk dan menikmati pesanan Es Krimnya seorang diri.

Donghae dipanggil oleh salah satu guru yang bekerja di Sekolahnya. Ia menemui guru tersebut disalah satu ruangan yang terdapat di Perpustakaan Sekolahnya.  
"Anda memanggil saya Saengnim?" tanyanya  
"Iya, silahkan duduk" sahutnya.  
Donghae mengambil posisi duduk di depannya, tatapan mata guru itu tampak serius, Donghae bingung apakah dirinya memiliki kesalahan atau apa, entahlah.  
"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya?, apakah saya melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya.  
"Oh, tidak ada. Saya memanggilmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan"  
"Ehm…tentang apa?"  
"Beberapa bulan lagi, kau akan mengikuti Olimpiade Sains, dan saya ingin menawarkan kunci jawaban padamu"  
"Kunci jawaban?!"  
"Ya begitulah. Saya tahu, kamu pasti terkejut. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, saya melakukan ini agar kamu menang, karena lawan yang akan kamu hadapi bukanlah siswa-siswa biasa, melainkan mereka adalah siswa-siswa dari Sekolah Favorit"  
"Apakah aku harus menerima tawaran ini?, tapi….jika aku. menolak, aku harus belajar lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi juara 1 sesuai harapan appa dan eomma, tapi jika aku menerimanya….aku akan menjadi siswa yang tidak berguna. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Malam harinya

Teukie yang baru pulang kerja, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hari ini menerima raport dari Sekolahnya. Ia bertanya pada Hyorin yang menyambutnya di depan rumah.  
"Bagaimana hasil raport Kyuhyun?" tanyanya  
"Yeoboe lihat saja sendiri nanti"  
"Hm…aku jadi curiga" sahutnya.  
"O iya, apa Donghae dan Siwon sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada sang istri tercinta  
"Belum, mungkin mereka masih di tempat Les"  
"Oh" sahutnya singkat.  
"Yeoboe, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun Les privat saja" saran Hyorin  
"Kenapa?, apa Kyuhyun ada masalah di tempas Lesnya yang sekarang?"  
"Tidak ada, hanya saja, jika Kyuhyun Les di luar, kita tidak bisa mengawasinya, apakah dia akan belajar dengan rajin, atau hanya sekedar belajar saja"  
"Kau benar juga. Aku setuju dengan saranmu yeoboe" sahut Teukie.

Hyorin dan Teukie menemui Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun buru-buru menuju meja belajar, lalu membaca buku pelajarannya, padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa pusing.

Klek…

Pintu kamarnya dibuka Teukie. Mereka tersenyum karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar.  
"Begitu dong seharusnya anak appa, meskipun besok libur tapi tetap belajar" puji Teukie sembari menghampirinya.  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum paksa saat memandang kedua orang tuanya.  
"Appa ingin melihat hasil raportmu, Kyu"  
"Ra…raport?"  
"Kenapa kamu terkejut?!, bukankah hari ini pembagian raport dari Sekolahmu?"  
"I…iya…appa…sebentar" sahutnya.  
Kyuhyun tampak ragu untuk mengambil raport dari dalam tasnya, karena ia tahu pasti Teukie akan memarahinya seperti Hyorin memarahinya ketika tahu hasil raportnya.  
"Mana raportnya, Kyu!"  
"Se…sebentar appa" sahutnya sambil mengambil raport dari dalam tasnya. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang raport dan memberikannya pada Teukie.

Teukie membuka raport Kyuhyun dan membaca satu persatu nilainya yang tampak turun drastis. Teukie terlihat marah, lalu ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Kyu! kenapa hasil raportmu jelek sekali?!, apa saja yang kau lakukan di Sekolah! Hah?!"  
"Appamu benar Kyu! kenapa tidak kau contoh hyung-hyungmu?!"  
"…"Kyuhyun yang berumur 10 tahun hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membela diri didepan kedua orang tuanya.  
"Kau sudah berjanji pada appa akan giat belajar! ,tapi kenapa hasilnya bisa buruk sekali seperti ini?!, apa kau ingin appa kirim ke Sekolah Asrama?!"  
"Ti…tidak appa…,Kyu sudah berusaha belajar. Kyu tidak bohong appa" takutnya  
"Kau banyak omong saja, Kyu!, appa kecewa padamu!"  
"Kyu benar-benar belajar appa, Kyu tidak berbohong pada appa juga eomma"  
"Jika kau benar-benar belajar!, tidak akan seperti ini hasilnya!"  
"Mian appa, Kyu janji akan belajar lebih giat lagi"  
"Baik!, jika kau ingin menepati janjimu!, mulai besok, sepulang Les renang, kau harus belajar di rumah dengan guru privat yang akan appa bayar khusus untukmu belajar, dan eommamu akan mengawasimu, agar kau tidak berbohong lagi pada kami!"  
" Ne appa" sahutnya terpaksa setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya.  
"Untuk hukuman karena nilaimu jelek, kau harus mengepel lantai sampai bersih, pelayan Han yang akan mengawasimu mengepel lantai"  
"Ne appa" sahutnya

Kyuhyun terpaksa ngepel lantai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga hingga ruang makan dan diawasi oleh pelayan bernama Han Yoora. Pelayan tersebut merasa iba pada majikan kecilnya. Menurutnya hukuman Teukie pada Kyuhyun cukup berlebihan.

Siwon dan Donghae yang baru saja datang bersamaan, mereka terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun melakukan tugas yang seharusnya pelayan Han yang melakukannya, tapi dilakukan oleh adik kesayangan mereka.  
"Kyu! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Siwon merebut tongkat pel dari tangannya secara paksa  
"Kenapa ajumma membiarkan Kyuhyun mengepel lantai?!" kesal Donghae.  
"Bukan hyung…jangan marah pada Han ajumma. Aku yang salah"  
"Kyu! kenapa kau membelanya?!" kesal Siwon  
"Mian tuan muda, ini adalah perintah tuan besar dan nyonya"  
"Ap..appa dan eomma?" sahut mereka terkejut.  
"Nde hyung. Aku yang salah karena nilai raportku jelek, jadi hari ini appa menghukumku. Tapi sebentar lagi selesai kok hyung" sahut Kyuhyun yang berusaha tersenyum dibalik rasa letihnya.  
"Tapi Kyu, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, biar hyung yang menggantikan tugasmu" ucap Donghae yang kasihan pada adik kecilnya.  
"Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan tugas Kyuhyun!"  
Donghae dan Siwon menoleh keasal suara yang sangat khas bagi mereka.  
"Appa" sahut mereka.  
"Kalian cepat masuk ke kamar!, biarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya" perintah Teukie pada mereka.  
"Tapi appa" Siwon ingin sekali menggantikan tugas Kyuhyun, tapi Teukie memerintahkan padanya juga Donghae untuk segera ke kamar mereka.  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!, cepat masuk ke kamar kalian!"  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat Teukie tidak membiarkan Siwon juga Donghae untuk membantunya. Matanya yang sayu memandang kedua hyungnya yang terpaksa harus ke kamar mereka, dan membiarkan ia menyelesaikan hukuman yang diterimanya.  
"Han Yoora! Kau awasi Kyuhyun, sampai tugasnya selesai!" perintah Teukie  
"Ne tuan" sahutnya

Setelah Teukie pergi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Sekitar 60 menit kemudian, akhirnya tugas Kyuhyun pun selesai.  
"Ajumma, aku sudah selesai"  
"Mianhe tuan muda. Tadi saya tidak bisa membantu tuan muda mengepel lantai" ucapnya merasa bersalah.  
"Gwencanayo ajumma. Apa sekarang aku boleh tidur?"  
"Ne, o iya, saya akan membuatkan tuan muda Susu Coklat panas"  
"Tidak usah ajumma, aku hanya ingin tidur" tolaknya.  
"Ne tuan muda"

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat Kyuhyun tiba di kamar, ia terkejut karena Donghae dan Siwon ada di kamarnya.  
"Hyung?" bingungnya.  
"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon, dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Sini, kita tidur bersama" ajak Donghae yang sudah mengambil posisi dipojok kiri.  
"Tapikan kasurku tidak begitu besar, apa kasurku muat?" tanyanya polos  
"Pasti muatlah, Kyu. Kan kita bertiga tidak gemuk" sahut Siwon.  
"Hehehehe" cengir Kyuhyun malu-malu.  
Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian dirinya menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae, lalu mengambil posisi tengah. Siwon mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian mereka bertiga tertidur bersama, dengan posisi Siwon menghadap kiri dan Donghae menghadap kanan sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terlelap. Dalam tidurnya sesekali Kyuhyun mengigau seperti ketakutan. Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun, Donghae juga Siwon mempererat pelukannya agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Begitulah yang biasa dilakukan Siwon juga Donghae pada adik kecilnya.

***  
Sebulan kemudian.

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah lagi belajar di tempat Les, kini semakin terbebani karena ibunya ikut mengawasinya selama les Privat di rumahnya. Tugas demi tugas terus diperolehnya,bukan hanya Hyorin meminta pada pihak gurunya untuk menambah jam belajar khusus untuk Kyuhyun tapi juga adanya les pirvat di rumahnya. Itu semua Teukie dan Hyorin lakukan demi Kyuhyun agar nilai-nilai pelajarannya meningkat dan mereka tidak malu pada klien juga teman dan tetangga mereka yang anak-anaknya juga berprestasi dalam bidang akademik.

Semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin sering sakit kepala karena otaknya merasa lelah menerima semua ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, baik pada kedua hyungnya maupun pada kedua orang tuanya. Setiap malam, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah tidur nyenyak meskipun Siwon dan Donghae menemaninya tidur bersama.

Di ruang makan, Teukie dan Hyorin selalu membahas hal mengenai pelajaran mereka, bahkan Teukie dan Hyorin tidak permah menanyakan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Teukie dan Hyorin hanya terobsesi dalam bidang akademik. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa kesukaan dari ketiga anaknya, karena mereka tidak pernah bertanya dan memfasilitasinya.  
"Donghae, appa barusan ditelepon gurumu, kalau kau adalah calon peserta Olimpiade Sains"  
"Nde appa" sahutnya sambil mengaduk mie dimangkoknya.  
"Appa bangga padamu Donghae"  
"…" Kyuhyun yang juga duduk diantara mereka hanya diam dan memakan makanannya walau perutnya terasa mual, tapi tetap memaksa memakan makanannya karena ia takut jika kedua orang tuanya akan marah kalau makanannya tidak habis.  
"Appa juga bangga padamu Siwon, karena kau berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi satu Sekolah. Kalian berdua selalu membuat appa bangga" puji Teukie pada Siwon dan Donghae.

Teukie tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu melukai hati Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Siwon dan Donghae memandang lirih pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memaksa memakan sayur yang dibencinya.  
" Eomma punya hadiah untuk kalian" ucap Hyorin yang mengeluarkan dua buah kotak berbentuk panjang berwarna hitam pada Siwon juga Donghae.  
"Ini apa eomma?"  
"Buka saja" sahut Hyorin senang karena memberikan hadiah kepada kedua anak yang selalu membanggakannya.

Ketika Donghae dan Siwon membukanya, mereka terlihat tersenyum paksa.  
"Pulpen itu terbuat dari emas, jadi harganya sangat mahal. Eomma sengaja membelikannya, agar kalian selalu semangat untuk belajar lebih giat lagi dan menjadi juara 1 "  
"Bukan ini yang kami inginkan eomma" batin Donghae tersenyum paksa di depannya.  
"Kami menginginkan kebebasan!, kami ingin menikmati apa yang kami sukai, eomma!, bukan belajar terus menerus!, kami bukan robot kalian!" batin Siwon berontak.  
"Sebaiknya makanan kalian cepat dihabiskan sebelum dingin" perintah Teukie  
"Ne appa" sahut mereka..

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, berusaha menahan rasa mual di perutnya.  
"Eomma…aku sudah selesai" ucap Kyuhyun yang telah menghabiskan makanannya.  
"Ne, sekarang kau siap-siap, karena sebentar lagi guru privatmu akan datang" sahut Hyorin.  
"Ne eomma" sahutnya.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Dirinya bergegas menuju kamar. Setibanya di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan semuanya. Kyuhyun menangis dan hanya bisa menangis saat muntah. Ia menangis bukan karena rasa mual yang sedari tadi ditahannya, melainkan ia menangis karena dirinya merasa gagal tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Donghae dan Siwon hingga membuat mereka bangga.

"Hanya aku…hanya aku yang bodoh di rumah ini!"  
"Aku bukan anak yang mereka banggakan!"  
"Aku…aku sudah berusaha!"  
"Tapi aku tidak tahan!"  
"Aku sangat lelah…aku lelah eomma! Aku lelah appa!, aku sangat lelah!" batinnya dan masih memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Hari demi haripun berlalu. Tanpa anggota keluarganya tahu, Kyuhyun sering berhalusinasi setiap dirinya membaca buku-buku pelajarannya jika dirinya hanya seorang diri. Kyuhyun berhalusinasi jika setiap huruf atau angka yang dilihatnya itu bergerak dan melompat kesana kemari bahkan terlihat huruf-huruf atau angka-angka itu bersatu dan membentuk wajah setan, hingga Kyuhyun sering kali merasa ketakutan dan segera menutup buku pelajarannya. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian melompat dan berlari?' ucap Kyuhyun pelan pada buku pelajaran di depannya.  
"Hei anak bodoh!, tidak ada gunanya kau membaca kami!" Kyuhyun merasa seolah-olah huruf atau angka itu berbicara padanya.  
"Kenapa?, jika aku tidak membaca kalian, appa dan eomma akan marah padaku"  
"Kau terlalu bodoh karena mengikuti kemauan mereka! Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!, kau saja tidak tulus dan tidak suka membaca kami!"  
"Aku…aku suka membaca kalian"  
"Kau bohong!, kami bisa membaca hatimu!, ayo kawan-kawan kita buat bocah ini ketakutan!"  
"Jangan…ja…jangan…" takut Kyuhyun.  
Dirinya sangat ketakutan ketika huruf-huruf itu berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat menyeramkan, hingga membuatnya membuang buku itu ke lantai, kemudian Kyuhyun berlari ke kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut Tazmania miliknya.

Beberapa hari kemudian yang bertepatan dengan hari Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun juga Olimpiade Sains yang diikuti Donghae.

Di Sekolah mengadakan ujian dadakan. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan jika melihat huruf-huruf itu, membuat dirimya tidak fokus menjawab soal-soalnya. Bahkan sang wali kelaspun merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, hingga setelah ujian berakhir, dirinya memanggil Kyuhyun ke ruangan Guru. Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat duduk dihadapannya.  
"Ada apa Saengnim memanggil saya?" tanyanya  
"Kyuhyun, jika saya perhatikan, nilai-nilai pelajaranmu jadi menurun. Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?"  
"…"Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.  
"Kau yakin?"  
"…" Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?" interogasinya.  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk meyakinkannya.  
"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda sejak semester lalu Kyu, bahkan sekarang sikapmu semakin aneh"  
"Saya tidak apa-apa Saengnim"  
"Apa kau sakit?" cemasnya lagi.  
"…" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia enggan menjawabnya.  
" Kyu, jika kau memang sedang ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada Saengnim. Aku adalah wali kelasmu, Kyu. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau berbagi masalahmu pada Saengnim. Siapa tahu saja, Saengnim bisa membantu"  
"Saengnim yakin bisa membantuku?" tanyanya dan menatap tajam wali kelasnya.  
"Saya yakin" sahutnya tegas  
"Saengnim yakin bisa membantuku untuk membunuh appa dan eomma?" Wali kelas Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.  
"Mem…bunuh kedua orang tuamu?"  
"Nde!, saya ingin membunuh appa dan eomma dari pikiran dan hati saya!"  
"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh kedua orang tuamu, Kyu?!"  
"Sepertinya Saengnim tidak yakin untuk membantuku!, kalau begitu tidak perlu Saengnim membantu saya!" sahut Kyuhyun , sambil beranjak lalu meninggalkan ruangan Guru.  
Wali kelasnya sangat bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, dirinya berpikir apakah Kyuhyun sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya?. Ucapan Kyuhyun, ia sampaikan pada Kepala Sekolah, hingga Kepala Sekolah pun segera menghubungi kedua orang tua Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan hal ini dan mencari solusinya.

Hyorin dan Teukie yang menerima Telepon dari pihak Sekolah. Membuat mereka bergegas ke Sekolah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui kedatangan kedua orang tuanya, Kyuhyun berdiam diri di atas balkon, dirinya berdiri di atas pagar pembatas dan tatapan matanya yang kosong memandang kearah bawah.  
"Seperti semut" gumamnya.

***  
Hyorin dan Teukie menemui Wali Kelas juga Kepala Sekolah Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

Tok…Tok…

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Kepala Sekolah  
Pintu ruangan dibukakan oleh salah satu guru, kemudian Teukie dan Hyorin masuk, lalu duduk di depan Kepala Sekolah juga Wali Kelas Kyuhyun.  
"Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada kami?" tanya Teukie  
"Nde, ini mengenai Kyuhyun"  
"Ada apa lagi dengan Kyuhyun?, apa dia membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Hyorin  
"Tidak, Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang baik dan tidak pernah membuat masalah di Sekolah. Hanya saja…"  
"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Teukie  
"Hanya saja, belakangan ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda" ucap Wali Kelasnya.  
"Maksud Anda?" tanya Hyorin yang semakin bingung.  
"Saengnim, tolong jangan berbelit-belit menyampaikannya. Jika Kyuhyun memang membuat masalah di Sekolah! ,katakan saja pada saya, biar saya yang menghukumnya saat pulang Sekolah nanti" tambah Teukie  
"Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuat masalah. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak pernah konsentrasi belajar, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan jika saya minta menjawab soal di depan kelas"  
"Anak itu! ,sudah diberi Les Privat, tetap saja semakin berulah!" ucap Teukie terlihat marah.  
"Mian, bukan maksud saya menggurui, tapi dari perkataan Kim Saengnim, kemungkinan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang jenuh dengan pelajaran. Saran saya, sebaiknya untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun diberhentikan sejenak dari Les Privat juga pelajaran tambahan di Sekolah. Jika Kyuhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik, Anda bisa mengatur kembali jadwal agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa terbebani dengan pelajarannya. Sangat disayangkan, jika anak secerdas Kyuhyun harus mengalami depresi jika terlalu banyak tekanan dari keinginan kalian sebagai orang tuanya" sahut Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan pada mereka. Bukannya mereka terima dengan ucapan Kepala Sekolah, melainkan Teukie tampak keberatan dengan ucapan yang menyudutkan mereka.  
"Jadi Anda mengatakan didikan yang kami terapkan pada Kyuhyun itu salah?!"  
"Bukan begitu maksud saya, tapi…" Kepala Sekolah berusaha menjelaskan maksud perkataannya tapi Teukie tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Hingga Teukie menggenggam tangan Hyorin untuk meninggalkan mereka.  
"Ayo kita pulang saja! Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mereka!" celetuk Teukie.

***  
Donghae merasakan tubuhnya tidak sehat karena dirinya mengalami demam, tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bertahan selama Olimpiade berlangsung. Guru yang menawarkan kunci jawaban pada Donghae datang untuk mensupport dirinya, karena ia merasa bangga memiliki siswa yang jujur seperti Donghae.  
"Donghae! Semangat!" ucapnya  
"Gumawo Saengnim" sahutnya  
Beberapa guru datang untuk memberikan semangat pada ketiga siswanya yang sedang berjuang melawan siswa yang lain. Salah seorang guru yang dulu mengetahui niat busuknya agar siswanya menang di Olimpiade Sains, menghampiri dirinya dan berbisik menyindirnya.  
"Apa kau yakin siswa kita akan menang dengan kunci jawaban yang kau jual pada Donghae?" guru itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.  
"Donghae bukanlah siswa yang gampang terhasut oleh kemudahan yang berakibat buruk kedepannya"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Donghae menolak tawaranku, dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

~flashback~

"Mian saengnim, tapi saya tidak bisa"  
"Kenapa?, bukankah dengan kunci jawaban yang saya jual padamu, akan membuatmu semakin mudah dalam menjawab semua soal yang diberikan?"  
"Memang akan memudahkan saya. Tapi…jika saya menang dengan kecurangan, apakah akan membuat Sekolah ini bangga?, apakah Anda juga Saengnim lainnya akan bangga memiliki siswa yang menang dalam kebohongan?, dan melakukan tindakan curang demi mencapai target yang diinginkan?!, jika saya melakukan hal itu! saya sama saja termasuk orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi tapi hasil yang diperoleh justru membuat orang lain menderita. Apakah Negara ini lebih membutuhkan manusia-manusia yang berbuat curang dibandingkan manusia-manusia yang berbuat jujur?"

~flashback end~

"Perkataan Donghae membuatku terlihat sangat rendah dihadapannya. Aku sadar, bahwa Negara ini membutuhkan lebih banyak siswa seperti dirinya" ucapnya.

Siwon tampak serius saat membungkus hadiah untuk adik kesayangannya. Hangeng dan Kibum juga ikut membantunya.  
"Apa Kyuhyun akan menyukainya?" tanya Kibum  
"Entahlah Kibum, tapi semoga saja Kyuhyun suka. Karena Kyuhyun sangat tertutup, hingga aku kurang tahu apa yang disukainya"  
"Semoga saja Kyuhyun menyukai PSP itu, Siwon" ucap Hangeng  
"Ne Hangeng"

Sewaktu Teukie dan Hyorin meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah, mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja berjalan menuju kelasnya.  
"Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang yang membuatnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.  
Kyuhyun terdiam mematung sejenak di depan kelasnya, kedua kakinya bergetar saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak ,ia ketakutan karena saat melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya seperti dua orang raksasa berkulit gelap, matanya yang terlihat merah dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, halusinasi Kyuhyun semakin parah. Ketakutan yang dirasakannya membuat dirinya berteriak dan berlari menjauhi Teukie juga Hyorin.  
"Jangan mendekat!, kalian membuatku takut! Hyunggggggg!" seru Kyuhyun dan terus berlari.

Ketakutan yang Kyuhyun rasakan membuat Teukie dan Hyorin bingung saat Kyuhyun berteriak pada mereka lalu berlari.  
"Kyuhyun! Jangan pergi!" panggil Teukie, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan. Kyuhyun terus berlari dan menuruni anak tangga, hanya saja saat Kyuhyun berlari, kakinya terpeleset sisa air di salah satu anak tangga, hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh terguling-guling dan kepalanya membentur tembok.  
"Kyuhyun!" seru Teukie dan Hyorin yang panik melihat Kyuhyun yang bersimbah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat demam karena kelelahan. Sejak semalam Donghae hanya fokus belajar di kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kesehatannya. Saat ini Donghae selalu berusaha menjawab soal-soalnya dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, hingga pada soal berikutnya , Donghae tampak tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Melihat Donghae yang berusaha keras, membuat Kepala Sekolah juga guru yang datang mensupport dirinya merasa khawatir.  
"Pada tahun 1880, Louis Pasteur dan Robert Koch mengemukakan suatu "germ theory" yaitu bahwa mikroorganisme merupakan penyebab penyakit. Pada saat itu juga terkenal Postulat Koch yang sangat terkenal hingga saat ini yaitu ?"  
Dalam satu grup yang diketuai oleh Donghae, mereka tampak berembuk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya , namun mereka semakin cemas saat melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin pucat.  
"Donghae, tubuhmu panas sekali" ucap siswi yeoja yang memegang keningnya.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan jawabannya, karena kita sudah tertinggal beberapa point" sahutnya bersikap dirinya baik-baik saja.  
"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika salah satu dari anggota kita ada yang sakit" sahut siswa namja yang juga mencemaskannya.  
"Tidak apa-apa jika sesekali kita tidak menang. Yang penting saat ini adalah kesehatanmu, Hae!" sahut siswi yeoja tersebut yang berkata tegas padanya.  
"Tapi jika aku meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti Olimpiade ini, grup kita akan didiskualifikasi!" tolaknya.  
"Kau lebih mementingkan Olimpiade ini daripada kesehatanmu!" tambah siswa namja yang tampak kesal karena Donghae begitu keras kepala.

Tet…

"Ya, silahkan dijawab pertanyaan tadi"  
"Maaf, saya bukan ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi salah satu dari kami ada yang demam tinggi. Kami ingin meminta izin untuk tidak melanjutkan Olimpiade ini"  
"Hana!" Donghae terkejut karena perkataannya barusan.  
"Apa yang dilakukan Hana demi kebaikanmu, Donghae" sahut siswa namja tersebut.  
"Baiklah. Karena peraturannya dalam satu grup 3 orang, dan jika anggota tidak lengkap maka akan kami diskualifikasi.".  
"Baik" sahut Hana  
"Kenapa kalian melakukannya demi aku?" tanya Donghae  
"Kita adalah satu grup. Kita tidak mungkin mementingkan diri sendiri" sahut Hana  
"Aku setuju dengan Hana" tambah siswa itu.  
"Ayo kita temui Saengnim" ajak Hana.  
Dengan terpaksa Donghae mengikuti kedua temannya tersebut, dan dirinya pun gagal melanjutkan Olimpiade. Donghae tidak bisa berpikir apa yang akan Teukie dan Hyorin lakukan jika tahu bahwa dirinya gagal.

Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hyorin menangis karena Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Teukie menghubungi Siwon juga Donghae untuk segera ke rumah sakit.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, ayo sadar chagi. Ini eomma" ucap Hyorin sesenggukkan menangjs sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.  
"Sudah jangan menangis!" bentak Teukie.  
" Ini semua gara-gara kamu yang selalu mendidiknya keras" Hyorin menyalahkannya..  
"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! ,bukankah kamu yang menyarankan semua Les itu untuknya!"  
"Mian, tapi sebaiknya Anda berdua tidak berisik, seharusnya Anda berdo'a untuk anak kalian" tegur perawat pada mereka.

***  
Siwon dan Donghae tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka bertemu di depan pintu masuk. Siwon melihat ada yang berbeda dari Donghae. Ia tampak khawatir saat Donghae terlihat lemas dan wajahnya yang pucat.  
"Hyung sakit?'  
"Aku hanya demam saja, Siwon"  
"Kenapa hyung tidak istirahat di rumah saja?"  
"Aku tidak tenang jika belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun"  
"Tapi hyung sedang sakit"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon. Ayo kita bertanya dimana Kyuhyun di rawat" ajaknya  
"Ne hyung"

Teukie dan Hyorin masih saja berdebat di depan ruang ICU. Mereka tampak saling egois dan tidak mau menyadari kesalahan mereka.  
"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!"  
"Ini semua terjadi karena kau tidak becus mendidik anak!"  
"Tidak becus?!, lalu bagaimana denganmu?!"  
"Aku bekerja untuk menghidupi kalian!, sedangkan kau di rumah untuk mendidik mereka!"  
"Hentikan!" teriak Donghae dan Siwon yang baru saja tiba.  
"Kalian selalu saja tidak pernah peduli pada kami!" bentak Siwon di depan mereka.  
"Kau! Berani sekali membentak appa dan eomma!" sahut Teukie yang tambah emosi  
"Selama ini kami hanya diam, karena kami menghormati kalian sebagai orang tua kami!, tapi kalian hanya mementingkan urusan akademik saja! ,kalian tidak pernah peduli apakah kami lelah dengan semua tekanan yang kalian berikan!, Kyuhyun!, yah….Kyuhyun adalah korban yang jatuh karena keegoisan kalian!" mencak Siwon meluapkan kekesalan yang dipendamnya selama ini.  
"Siwon!, cukup!, ini rumah sakit!" ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkannya.  
"Hyung!, aku kesal pada mereka!, sejak kecil!, kita semua diperlakukan layaknya robot tidak berguna dan bisa mereka kontrol kapan saja!, bahkan sekarang hyung sakit karena terlalu lelah belajar tanpa menghiraukan kesehatan hyung! Apa mereka juga peduli?!, tidak hyung!"  
Teukie dan Hyorin hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Hyorin terduduk lemas dan menangis karena menyadari perbuatannya, Begitu pula Teukie yang tersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Kalian selalu bertanya tentang prestasi kami di Sekolah!, tapi kalian tidak pernah bertanya, kegiatan apa yang kami sukai!, apa makanan kesukaan kami!, apakah kami tidur nyenyak semalam atau tidak?!, kalian sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya!, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia Kyuhyun!, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?!, Kyuhyun berjuang di dalam sana, dan kalian hanya sibuk saling menyalahkan!"  
"Siwon, cukup" ucap Donghae yang semakin lemas dan menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.  
"Aku akan menemani hyung untuk menemui Dokter, agar hyung dirawat" sahut Siwon, lalu memapah Donghae untuk menemui Dokter jaga dibagian UGD.

Seminggu kemudian.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar beberapa hari lalu, dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya. Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggambar. Anggota keluarganya selalu datang bergantian untuk menjenguknya, dan kali ini giliran Siwon yang datang mengunjunginya. Siwon selalu sedih tiap kali menemani Kyuhyun di kamar inap. Makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit jarang disentuhnya. Kyuhyun terlihat memiliki Dunia sendiri.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?, kata perawat kau tidak menyentuh makananmu" ucap Siwon memandang lirih Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil menggambar kedua orang tuanya seperti wajah setan yang menyeramkan.  
"Kyu…, kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara?, apa kau tidak sayang lagi pada kami?" tanya Siwon, tapi tetap tak ada respon darinya.  
"Kyu, hyung sangat merindukanmu. Sekarang appa dan eomma sudah berubah Kyu. Appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengekang hidup kita lagi. Mereka telah menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya pada kita"  
"Kyu…ayolah bicara. Hyung kesepian jika kau terus berada di rumah sakit"  
"Kyuhyun~ah" panggilnya dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Semenjak Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan kondisi normal. Kyuhyun sering kali histeris jika mendengar suara yang mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan Kyuhyun sering kali berkomunikasi yang tidak jelas seakan-akan ada sosok teman yang menemaninya, Kyuhyun juga menggambar banyak sekali sosok wajah yang menyeramkan dan sosok wajah itu bertuliskan 'Appa dan eomma'.

Karena pihak rumah sakit prihatin dengan kondisinya. Pihak rumah sakit pun menyarankan agar Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, karena disana ada Dokter khusus yang menangani banyak kasus seperti dirinya. Demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Teukie dan Hyorin pun setuju.

Setiap hari mereka berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk berkunjung menemuinya, tetapi mereka hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari kaca jendela saja. Hyorin menangis dipelukan Teukie, ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara sendirian di kamar inapnya, dan saat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, kemudian Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah gambar dimana wajah seram itu tidak ada lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun menggambar wajah kedua orang tuanya yang menangis dalam senyumnya. Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu untuk mereka.  
"Aku sayang appa dan eomma. Tapi…aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Tempat ini sekarang adalah rumahku"

Fin

Mian, jika endingnya jelek ya. Semoga bermanfaat. ^_^


End file.
